haunting memories
by buffy vs angel
Summary: buffyangel crossover. angel has a demon after him but what happens when it turns to buffy....please review!
1. Chapter 1

Haunting memories

Chapter 1 demons

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

The door creaked open and Angel stumbled inside his body alight, the flames cascading furiously over his crumbling form.

He couldn't take it any longer the pain was too much.

The ground beneath him began to shake vigorously; a wide slash suddenly opened with a groan and swallowed Angel smothering him in darkness.

He was falling, crashing through searing hot flames that seemed to engulf him, welcoming him home……………..

But this wasn't his home.

"Angelus" the voice seemed to rumble and shake this hellish place as a shape moved swiftly through the shadows toward him. Angel stumbled back searching for a wall but instead he was engulfed in flames again. He screamed out in agony as they scorch his already charred flesh. "Angelus" the thing said again as the flames stopped and Angel fell to the floor in a crumpled heap unable to move unable to care.

Angel slowly moved his head up enduring the excruciating pain to get a glance at his opponent who had dragged him down here. Wherever here was. His eyes roamed the small-unlit room he noticed pits of magma that shot up flames surrounded the floor. He rolled over onto his back and came face to face with it!…

The demon was swathed in flames his face was a glowing orangey colour and thorns randomly shot out of his face piercing Angel's as he lay helplessly pined beneath it. It stared at Angel as if contemplating his pain then it laughed the sound coming from deep down in its ugly orange chest coming out raspy like blood squelched underfoot, it wasn't a pleasant sound.

Angel stared up at it and moaned, "Who are you". The demon seemed to be enraged by his question, his eyes glared down on him bogey green in the pale light and replied in that same raspy tone "I am Demrahc!" he glared at Angel again then quiet suddenly stood and threw Angel across the room. He smashed into the hard rock face and hit the lava with a splash, he didn't even have time to scream this time before he was tugged up by his hair and air born again Demrahc had thrown him into another wall.

Angel stumbled to his feet blood running down his face his right shoulder numbed against the pain of a shard of rock gaping through it. He grabbed at the shard of rock and wrenched it out grunting as pain seeped through him. He clung to the wall and stared at Demrahc through hooded eyes.

The demon Demrahc advanced again but Angel was ready for him this time and as he advanced he hid the shard of rock thick with blood by his thigh and waited. When Demrahc was within striking distance Angel acted, he lunged forward with the last reserve of strength and stabbed the rock like a knife into Demrahc's gut ripping it upward.

Demrahc staggered backward a few steps tearing the knife from Angels grip. He pulled it out slowly smiling hauntingly all the time at Angel. Black blood started to gush form the wound but if it fazed Demrahc he hid it well.

"Now that wasn't nice." Demrahc said to Angel still staring at him. He advanced forward again throwing Angels last defence away- the rock.

He grabbed Angel in a vice grip and pulled him in close to his face, so close that Angels face caught on fire again. Angel grimaced as he thought this isn't my day.

Demrahc applied pressure to Angels wind pipe and angel managed to say "for an ugly guy you sure aren't that smart!" well Angel thought that wasn't a smart thing to say as he was yet again thrown into a wall. He seeped into unconsciousness staring up at Demrahc.

His head felt huge…actually his whole body felt huge! What had happened? Where had the demon Demrahc Gone? And why was he hanging by his wrists? Well that's it he thought he's off my Christmas card list. Angel stared around hoping to get out of here before "it" came back, so far nothing he was as stuck as paper to glue! Angel wiggled trying his bonds and was met by a sharp shot of pain from his shoulder wound.

Buffy's P.O.V 

"Angel?" she asked stepping over the threshold staring at the open door as she did so. "Are you here?" then she saw the gaping hole in the floor and the hideous demon standing opposite it.

"Slayer." It rasped

"And who would you be?" "Mr…" she smirked as it grimaced. "Oh the big bad scary demon cant handle the sarcasm." She added.

"Do not mock me slayer." It said

"What is that all you can say" Buffy replied and in a raspy imitation of it "do not mock me slayer?" it snarled and lunged at her, she smiled playtime she thought and danced out of the demons clumsy jab. "So are you a mate of Angels or what?" she asked kicking him in the stomach watching him reel back.

The demon smirked and replied "Angelus had a surprise"

Buffy panicked "What kinda surprise?"

"The deadly kind" the nasty demon answered.

Buffy studied it looked down at the hole and made a quick plan. She darted forward and distributed a round of harsh blows then seeing the tear in its chest pulled out "Mr pointy" and stabbed him into the ripped shreds of the wound. Watching the demon fall backward she smiled again.

Then dived down into the pit of darkness.

Angels P.O.V 

He heard a crash from where he hung and stoped struggling against the bonds and listened. There was an "ewwwww" of disgust and Angel smiled.

"Buffy in here" he called out. There were small cries of

"Ewww" every few steps and Angel glanced up and saw her enter the hole where he was dangling. She was beautiful all deadly standing there in her sweats a stake in one hand her other at her side blood dripping off it-black blood. Angel saw her look of shock at seeing him injured.

"Im ok Buffy" Angel said, "Did you see Demrahc?"

"Is that its name?" "Yea I saw him and kicked his ass, he's up in the mansion" Angel was staring past her and she turned and heard him reply, "no he's not"………


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Friend or foe 

Angel thought fast he couldn't fight but Buffy couldn't face Demrahc alone. He struggled and tore at his bonds ignoring the pain that shot through him in sweeping rushes. He ripped and they loosened allowing him to break free, he fell to the floor with a thud pain yet again shooting through his straining muscles.

Angel watched from the floor as Buffy snap kicked Demrahc's abdomen but like he had to Angel it did not faze him. He just smiled hauntingly again.

That pissed Angel off and with a groan he lunged at him grabbing at his horns and pulling with all his might he tore them out.

Demrahc screamed in pain as his fist connected with Angels face sending him reeling backward. Buffy watched as Angel yet again hit the floor holding on to the demons horns then glanced at the demon. What had Angel called him…. Demrahc? Who was holding his face in his hands as blood dripped to the floor mixing with the dirt.

Buffy watched in amazement as Demrahc pulled his hands down and new sharper thorns burst through his scared head then he grinned. Oh boy was the only thought Buffy had before the demon grabbed her in a vice like grip pulling her close to his black-blooded face.

But she never got there, Demrahc howled in pain dropping Buffy in his small pool of blood as he turned snarling on Angel.

Angel snarled as he morphed into his inner demon. The bumps prodding out onto his forehead, fangs glinting in the pale glow cast from the boiling pits of magma. They circled each other slowly stalking their prey.

Angel reacted first slamming into Demrahc, but it was like hitting stone. He would not budge; Demrahc having the upper hand snatched Angel up in his grasp and prepared to throw him into the magma-a killing strike.

He never got there…

Buffy lunged back into the fight, thrusting her fist into Demrahc's back. Making him reel over finally feeling pain-dropping Angel in the process. Angel hit the ground the breath nocked out of him while Buffy continued to hit Demrahc: in the stomach in the back in the chest over and over.

"You can mess with me but you cant mess with my boyfriend!" Buffy said with finality and kicking Demrahc in the back of the head she sent him to his knees. "You've got a deadly surprise" Buffy exclaimed with triumph and twisted Demrahc's head around creating a sicking cracking sound that echoed off the walls.

Demrahc's soulless form fell to the floor with a thud igniting into flames the reeking ashes falling to mix with the dirt. And finally becoming still.

"Angel?" Buffy whispered rushing to his still form. His skin was charred and crumbling. "Angel?" Buffy asked tears in her eyes threatening to spill at any time,

"Buffy…" Angel gasped trying to turn over, he grunted in immense pain and lay still opening his eyes he gazed up at Buffy his head in her lap. "Is Demrahc dead?" Angel asked.

"He needed a little down time" Buffy replied. Seeing Angels confused look Buffy said "he's dead".

"Oh" Angel remarked.

"Lets get you out of here" Buffy said kneeling so she could help pull Angel gently to his feet. Angel groaned his body not coping with the pain and pressure of his weight on charred limbs. "Easy" Buffy said once Angel was standing upright with assistance.

Angel glanced up toward his living room and sighed, "How are we going to get out?" he asked pleasantly staring at Buffy.

"Oh and here I was hoping we could stay down here, its soooo nice and cosy…." Seeing Angels inquiring look she sighed and said, "I don't know".

"Buffy are you down there?" a questioning voice asked as a head popped over the hole into the view of Buffy and Angel.

"Willow!" Buffy cried, "What are you doing here, no don't tell me I just want to bask…ok im basked what are you doing here?"

"Well you didn't show up in the library this morning so I got a little worried then remembered you telling me you were going to Angels, so I came to check in with Angel" Willow finished taking in a gasp of air and looked down on them "Oh Angel your hurt!" she exclaimed.

"Willow can you get us outa here?" Buffy inquired "as much as I love being in a deep dank and laver hot hole im sure up there is much more better for my completion".

"We can get you out Buff" Xander replied sticking his head down the hole, "Now what have I told you about going down strange holes missy? Hmm?" Xander teased throwing down rope.

Catching it Buffy smiled and replied "nothing"

"Oh well that did so much for my manly pride" Xander resorted "couldn't you just make up something?"

"Xander could you please shut up!" Giles said in his British accent staring down at the ascending pair.

Glancing up from her work she exclaimed in dismay "you bought Giles! You might as well have bought my mother".

Reaching the top Giles stated, "Now hold on just a second, what did you mean by that"

"That your not going to be happy with where I was before school and tell me that tardiness is not acceptable" Buffy replied. Giles stared at her in shock too startled to speak.

"Wow that's a really big hole" Willow exclaimed "doesn't everyone think it's a really big hole?" she repeated nervously trying to change the subject.

"Yea it's a big hole Will" Xander stated, would anyone like to go to school?" he asked looking at both Willow and Giles.

"Oh…Oh yes…. to school" Giles replied catching Xanders hidden meaning, "Well Buffy we will continue this conversation later". Giles said before they left.

Buffys P.O.V 

Angel was a bloody mess: his hair was mattered with blood and soot debris, his clothes (or rather what was left of his clothes) hung off his daunt form as he lay on the couch bits of scaled flesh were visible through rips and tears caked with blood. His face was covered with blood and bruises a long gash ran down the left side of his face and his wrists and hands bore healing rope burns where the skin had been rubbed raw in his sudden struggle to break free.

**Angels P.O.V**

Buffy's clothes were covered in soot and blood both her own, Angels and Demrahc's. She sported small bruises on her face and arms and a slight cut ran down her arm. Over all she was far better off than he was.

Buffy helped him to his room and cleaned his wounds and burns. Finally when Angel could bear her soft touch no more he sent her to school and lay in the dark…in the shadows where he belonged and pondered who Demrahc was and if there were others.

Buffy P.O.V 

I walked through the deserted school toward the library and pushing the door open entered. Everyone was there skipping classes to demand what had happened at Angels and why there was a hole in the floor.

They all turned to stare at me as I entered taking in my soot-streaked face and blood caked clothing without saying a word I lowered myself into a chair and stared at Giles as I began to tell them all about Demrahc.

Hey guys sorry it took me soo long to write this chapter and I know its small. Can you tell me what you would like to happen. this story has no plot so far I just started writing and I don't want it to get boring if it already hasn't.

Thank you to all you who sent me reviews you make my day.

Tell me what you think

Buffy vs Angel


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews are good! Chapter three: what horrors lie beneath the surface Buffy's P.O.V 

_I struggled at the bonds that held me against the cold surface of the wall and bit the inside of my cheek to keep from screaming at the horror that evolved before me. Coppery blood filled my mouth making me choke, the taste lingering…as if burned into my soul_

_He strolled casually toward me abiding his time glancing at me chained, hanging limply against the wall conserving my strength, blood dripped from my wounds creating a semi circle around me. Then he was there standing before me sniffing the air sweetly basking in the stale odor of my blood my heart pounded hard in my chest trying to make a useless escape for freedom .he grasped a handful of hair Yanking my head viciously to the side he morphed into the horrible demon that lingered beneath the surface, watching for the chance to strike and sank his teeth deep in to the bare flesh of my throat ignoring my small cries of protest. _

The pain came and went followed by dizziness as he drank, sapping my veins dry. when there was nothing left to drink he ripped his mouth and teeth savagely from me leaving gaping holes where my flesh should be whole.

I lay limp against my bonds struggling just to breath and stared up into his face one last time, searched his eyes for the small, small part of him that used to be reserved for me alone…before he became Angelus.

I lunged out of bed "this cannot be real, it cant" I muttered to myself turning in circles trying and failing to defeat the fear that now enveloped me, chilling my skin. I stood shaking in front of the mirror and stared at my pale reflection "it was only a dream" I tried to tell myself, only it wasn't and I knew it. What had happened that night I did not know? Angel in his weakened state had turned against me, I the one who had tried to protect him.

I tilted my chin up toward the ceiling and in the pale glow of the moonlight traced the savage holes and surface between with a shaky finger. I had not told anyone of what had happened between us…. not even Willow. Mostly I think because I could not fully comprehend it myself. Somehow I had lived though no blood ran through my veins.

We had fought; Angel winning had chained me to the wall and began to torment me, his actions making my blood run cold. This was not the Angel I knew, not the kind and loving man this was the Angel known world wide for his gruesome and artistic kills…Angelus.

I had tried to talk sense into him but it was to no avail my last feeble attempt enraged him to the point of biting me, sucking my body dry. After ward he had no memory of what he had done, he didn't know he had in a sense killed me! It was like he had two different personalities and when he used one the other had no conscious control over what he did.

So I was Surprised when he didn't piece the puzzle together not even when he found me hanging against the wall chained and barely alive not when he rushed me to hospital telling the doctors that I had been bitten by a savage beast, he couldn't figure out why he hungered for my blood for days after, or why I stayed away from him, avoiding him at all costs.

I had gone there today to talk to him to tell him what had passed between us…how he had almost killed me. Instead I found him in a fiery a hole ripped open in his front hallway and a demon standing between him and me. He was the one chained to the wall this time not I.

I hadn't thought about it at all I just reacted, coming to his defense and killing Demrahc. Not caring if Angel had almost killed me.

He had done the one thing I had not expected of him. Angel had defended me, even in his weakened state, which told me that the thing that had attacked and almost killed me was not Angel at all. It was something else.

Something I must find…

Angel's mansion

He prowled around his confinement staring longingly toward the door then warily at the heavy drapes that hid the sunlight from him. Angel was stuck in his home till sundown and there was nothing he could do about it!

His whole body ripping in pain, every movement caused him to wince he paced around his room, he had to see Buffy. She had avoided him ever since she had got out of hospital……ever since he had found her chained to his wall almost dead, he had tasted her blood on his lips but couldn't bring himself to comprehend what the facts told him…..he had bitten Buffy….

Hey guys sorrie its real short Im running out of ideas and need ta no what you want! Please review and tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: revelations 

Buffy stalked through the cemetery Mr Pointy her special stake held restlessly in her grasp. There had not been a single vampire to slay tonight just when she needed the action to take her mind off her conversation with Giles and the events that had followed.

Flash back 

"Now Buffy are you sure that you don't remember anything more about this…. Demrahc?"

"Ah I thought I had it covered with big, ugly and fiery"

"Yes as much as that helps me I thought you might recognise any finer details about his appearance, weaponry?"

"Nada, nothing in this book that matches Buffys description of the Demrahc demon" Xander said coming up behind Giles.

"Nope I sliced and diced and made Demrahc a new hole, one more permanent, he's dead Giles you know actually dead, no coming back when you are decapitated" Buffy stated her expression clearly saying duh

"Agh the sweet talk of a lady" Xander said "Oh you woo my heart with talk of decapitation"

"Yes as far as decapitation goes it generally does the job but this demon seemed pretty specific wanting Angel not the slayer" Giles said and sighed taking his glasses off and cleaning them on his tweed jacket he continued "Or it simply may have been a random killing on the gates of hell, not unusual in this town"

"Speak English G-Man" Xander said

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that Xander…. the demon Demrahc may have simply arrived on the hell mouth"

"And knew Angel?" Buffy asked

"Well yes…. no" Giles said sighing again. "It could be that Angel is in trouble," Giles said after some thought.

"But Demrahc he's dead right?" Buffy said uncertainly

"Well that's what I am trying to determine, from what ive gathered, he's been around long enough to know Angelus and he wasn't easy to kill, it might be that he cannot die simply resurrect himself" Giles finished coming to the conclusion that he did not want to hear.

"Giles are you telling me that this demon can be resurrected and I left Angel with him?" Buffy stated slowly rising from position on the table.

"Well technically…" Giles trailed off "Oh god"

He was speaking to an empty table, the double doors swinging slightly from Buffy's flight as she ran down the deserted corridor and out the front entrance only one thought on her mind.

Angels house 

Ripping into the petty plastic containing thick red blood Angel drank deeply, his recovery process was slow, due to his lack of blood intake. After he had come to the conclusion that he had drained Buffy almost to the brink of death he had hesitated to drink the red liquid. But the pain in his body had driven him finally to taste it once again just as he always had.

Strength flowed into him almost immediately and he regretted not taking it before at least to heal himself. It all made sense he thought to himself grimly as he tore another packet open drinking hungrily: Buffy chained to his wall with his chains, the obvious loss of blood, and how she had avoided him ever since she had woken up in the hospital.

But today she had come to his rescue when he was seconds from death she had saved him it just didn't fit in with the rest of the story…she should have left him for dead, he had done the one thing that he had vowed not to do!

**Buffy's P.O.V**

I reached Angels house gasping. "Angel? Angel!" I whispered slowly at first then fiercely, my chest was tight my breathing having slowed to accumulate the pain spreading throughout my body, it was a shadow of what it had been moments before.

The house was quiet, not a whisper. It was a bad sign was I too late? Why did I leave him here alone, so weak? I thought grimly as I rushed to the bedroom where I had lay him this morning. It was empty. "Oh god, oh god OH GOD" I repeated to myself over and over like a broken record. I crept from room to room my distress growing in huge leaps every second, "Angel?" I said softly when I heard a rustle from the back room.

Angels P.O.V 

I razed my head sharply from the remains of the blood packet; there was movement in the bedroom! I hadn't realised that I was that hungry I thought gazing surprisingly at the 6 packets that littered the floor. Crouching into a predators position I moved slowly toward the sounds, breathing I could hear it now how I had missed it before I do not know but I can hear it now and the growing distressed heart beats echoed in my ears.

"Angel?" the voice was soft and timid the name said as if the person was afraid of the answer.

"Buffy?" I heard myself say as I moved eagerly out of the shadows and into her line of vision.

No ones P.O.V 

Buffy ran into Angels arms, unable to control the tears that slid down her cheeks. "Buffy its ok im here" Angel whispered softly and as she gazed up at him her cheeks wet he slowly bent his head down. His lips were soft, caressing and they smothered away all thoughts. Angel felt Buffy respond, her arms snaked slowly up and wound around his neck as she leaned into him kissing him back furiously.

Buffy found herself pressed up against a wall and couldn't quiet remember how she had gotten there her mind was numb as she passionately kissed Angel leaning as far into him as she could. He pressed himself against her his kisses growing demanding. He worked his way down kissing her ear, her cheeks his lips grazing along the silky column of her throat pausing on the racing heart beat.

Buffy's heart began to race faster not with lust this time but with fear. Why had he stopped at her throat? Her eyes wide she nudged him softly placing her hand on his chest to steady herself she drew as far away from as him as the wall would permit.

"Angel?" she asked as he turned away from her.

"You need to go" he said softly, "It's getting late"

"Angel are you alright?" Buffy asked raising her hand to his face she turned him to her

"YOU HAVE TO GO" he persisted ripping away from her embrace he turned sharply and strode down the hall slowing slightly he said "im sorry" his voice full of unleashed furry and deep sorrow.

End flashback 

Twigs snapped to her right as a vampire flew out of the darkness at her. "Finally" Buffy said pulling Mr Pointy up into a defensive block she turned to face the waiting un-dead Angel still on her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Trudging in the back door Buffy was confronted with her mother. "Where have you been? I have been worried sick!" Joyce demanded. Her hands on her hips as she glared at her daughter.

"…I was at Willows studying for the finals" Buffy lied, she wearily manuvered herself around her mother and continued her trudging up to her room.

"Buffy?" a voice echoed as she closed her bedroom door. Whirling around sharply Buffy found herself face to face with Angel. Her breath hitched in her throat as she gazed up at him defiantly.

"Nice of you to drop by" she whispered stepping back placing more space between them. The hurt in Angels eyes was unmistakeable, sighing Angel stared at his feet.

"Buffy….im sorry for what happened the other day, I shouldn't have done that" Angel said slowly as if every word caused him pain to say.

"What's happening with you Angel?" Buffy asked her concern rising to the surface despite the control she was attempting to masquerade. He turned sharply staring out of the window his source of entrance.

A hand touched his shoulder softly, he turned staring at it. Why is she doing this to me he thought to himself and despite his vows he embraced her, drawing her to him.

"Buffy….oh Buffy" Angel whispered in her hair as he pulled Buffy more firmly to him. Yanking her head to the side he sunk his fangs deep into her throat.

Buffy began to scream………

"Buffy, BUFFY wake up sweetie it was just a bad dream, its not real"

Oh this one was more than real Buffy thought to herself as she tried to shake it from her mind. Cold sweat covered her body. Sitting up in bed Buffy stared at her mother. She did not know what went bump in the night, she could never do that to her mother, not put her through the pain and sorrow.

"are you ok Buffy?" she asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah mum just like you said…..its not real" Buffy lied

"if your sure that your ok………get some rest sweetie" she said bending down to kiss Buffy on the forehead.

"Night mum" Buffy whispered to the closing door.

"im telling you Giles something is wrong with him" Buffy stated pacing around the library. "I have been dreaming the same thing for the last week!"

"yes from what you have told me it seems that things have started to happen in the hell mouth since that Demrahc demon came into the equation." Giles stated pondering the events

"Well whatever is happening its not good" Buffy said finally "We have to help him somehow."

"we will do our best Buffy you know we will" Giles said touching Buffys shoulder gently

**Angels house **

"What is happening to Me?" Angel demanded facing Demrahc his face cloaked in darkness. Lunging forward Angel snarled. "You lied about the ritual" his hand applying pressure to the demons orange throat stopping that horrible voice.

"3 days, wait till the full moon"…………

Light rippled sending vibrations along the cool surfaces, heat forgotten. A burning desire plunges deep, a desire to kill. Fighting the changes is impossible and so you succumb to the desire. That burning desire to kill, it is in your nature, blood is everything, it is what strives you to kill.

Snarling into the night you stalk your prey. Taking pride in the fear that rolls off them like the ocean rolling onto the cool sand, that fear that you invoke.

The moon bright and full watches over you, your lamp in the darkness, as you strikes, killing within an instant. The limp form rolls to the ground the blond halo of hair falling, crushed by the dirt.

What has been unleashed is unknown.


End file.
